


Touchdown

by VyperDD



Series: Triad [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyperDD/pseuds/VyperDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year old Sam receives a birthday present he isn't ever likely to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy and wrong and unbeta'd and I don't even know where it came from but here it is. Got a feeling this could become a 'verse as I've had way too much fun to stop just yet.

'In you go and watch your head. That's it.'

'Are we in-'

'Yep.'

'My dad is gonna kick your arse if you ruin the leather.'

'Well, I don't plan on spilling a drop. And if I do you'll be licking it up, right? No, no. Stay on your hands and knees. Just like that. Any final words, lover?'

'I'm a little scared. Don't know if I'm ready for you to... ya know?'

'Just relax, kiddo. Gonna use my fingers first, okay?'

'Um, yeah, okay.'

'Open you up nice and gentle and get you ready for my cock. Spread your legs a little wider, little more. Rest on your elbows. That's perfect. Now take a deep breath.'

'Oh fuck, oh shit. No. Stop.'

'Sammy, it's okay bro. I'm here.'

'Dean? What the fuck?'

'Happy birthday, little brother. Hope you like your present. You're doing good, so fuckin' good. How's it feel?'

'Full. Like I need to crap but can't.'

'Try not to push down, sweetheart. You gotta let me in. Let me all the way in.'

'I'm trying. Feels weird, feels wrong.'

'It is wrong but that only makes it more of a mind-fuckin' turn-on. Besides, it feels pretty bloody good to me. Your arse is so tight and moist and warm. Okay, kiddo, think you're just about ready for round two. Not gonna lie. This is gonna hurt like a bitch but not for long. Gonna make you feel so bloody good. Here we go.'

'Dean? Dean!!!!'

'Here's my hand, Sammy. It's gonna be okay.'

'Dean! Don't want this, oh god, hurts,'

'Couldn't stop now even if I wanted to, baby. A little bit deeper and it'll get better, promise. Dean, rub his back down low. That'll help a bit with the pain. Take his mind off it.'

'Sure. That feel better?'

'Uh-huh, still hurts.'

'Can't help that, baby. Gonna start moving inside you now. Loosen your anus and rectum up some more.'

'Can't, stop, just stop, please.'

'Sssshhhhhh, love, hush now.'

'Too late, bro, he's in you now, all the way inside you, his cock is stretching you out all lovely and pink. Can I touch him? Down there?'

'Be my guest.'

'Jesus Christ. Man, he's as tight as a drum around your cock. Don't know how he's fitting you in but he is. And wow! I can see you movin' inside him, can feel your cock pushing in and out of his ass under my hand. You just gotta see this, Sammy. It's fuckin' amazing.'

'Don't worry, Dean, I'll let him watch the next time. Take the blindfold off and fuck him in front of a mirror so he can watch my cock pumping in and out of his hole. And you can finger him if you want. I'll prep him for longer so that he can take a couple of your fingers as well as my cock. What ya think?'

'Hell yeah. You're the best, dude. Fuck! I'm rock-hard and ready to blow. How you feeling, bro?'

'Hurts, Dean. Hurts pretty bad.'

'I know, Sammy, but it looks so beautiful. You look so beautiful. So proud of you, baby boy, so fuckin' proud.'

'Hey, dude, you want the honor?'

'For real?'

'Yep. Figure it's only proper that Sammy ends his first fuck with his big brother buried balls-deep inside him.'

'Dean! make him stop, please make him stop. No more, don't want this.'

'Holy, fucking hell. Still so tight, so bloody fuckin' tight!!'

'It's all right, Sammy. He's almost done. Just a bit longer. Then I'll do you myself. Can I fuck you, Sam? Will you let me fuck you as hard and fast as I can?'

'No..yeah...please...no...more...'

'Awwww, my poor lover-boy is delirious with pleasure. Isn't that adorable?'

'You close? 'cause I don't think I can hold my load much longer.'

'Yeah, just give me another minute........Jesus Christ, man, that was incredible. Never felt anything so fuckin' good and don't think I ever will.'

'Sammy? You okay? You awake, baby? Holy shit, dude. He's out cold.'

'Ah, the joys of youth. So, how do you want to fuck him?'

'On my lap, I guess.'

'Excellent choice. Turn him 'round. I wanna see his face when he comes.'

'C'mon, Sammy, wakey, wakey. That's it, baby boy. Time to rise and shine.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah, baby. I'm here.'

'What? What just happened?'

'Well, long story short. He just fucked you sensless and now it's my turn.'

'Huh? Who? Wh-'

'Your boyfriend, Sammy. The dude who just spent the last two minutes french-kissing you.'

'Hey lover. Welcome back to the land of the living.'

'Caleb?'

'Yeah, sweetheart. I'm still here. Ain't goin' nowhere. Wouldn't miss this for the world.'

'It's over? It's done, right?'

'Yeah, it's over. Your virginity is long gone. You're sweet little hole has been thoroughly de-flowered, de-based and debauched, sodomized and buggered and fucked.'

'Jeez, Caleb, You are such a poet.'

'Ain't I just? Cat got your tongue, lover-boy?'

'Was I good enough?'

'Oh, baby. You were the absolute best.'

'Uh-hum, dudes. When you are done suckin' face, my cock is getting kinda cold over here.'

'Sorry. Just findin' it hard keeping my mouth and hands off your baby brother. Want him warmin' my bed tonight and every night til your daddy returns and drags him away from me.'

'Hey, get in line, dude. Sammy already shares a bed with me. Has done since he was five.'

"Play paper, rock, scissors for him. Winner gets to fuck Sammy anytime, anywhere for the next week.'

'You're on.'

'Well, what are you waiting for then. Sammy'll be fast alseep before you get your cock in him.'

'Kneel over me, Sam. That's it. Put your feet on the outside of my thighs. Okay, now scoot back a little, little more. Yeah, just there.'

'Push your thighs out a bit, Dean. That'll stretch Sam open wider and make it easier to push your cockhead past his outer ring of muscle.'

'Shit, Dean! That hurts.'

'Fuck. He's bleeding. Is that okay?'

'Yeah, can feel a couple of little tears with my finger. Not too surprised. He's pretty small but it's nothing to worry about. We'll just rub antiseptic cream there when we're done and he'll be good to go.'

'Now sit back on my cock. Easy does it, Sam. I gotcha.'

'That's the way, Dean. Lower him down nice and slow and easy. Bet you're pretty sore, hey lover? Cos if you're not then I'm losing my touch.'

'Arrrrrrrghhhhhhh, stop, Dean, hurts, can't, please!!!!'

'Just a little further, nearly there, so fuckin' close, feels so fuckin' good already.'

'Just relax, lover. Let big brother open you up again nice and wide. It'll be worth it, you'll see.'

'Almost there. Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!'.

'And that, my beautiful boys, is the sweet, sweet sound of touchdown!'

THE END


End file.
